


Space Odyssey Team Go!

by sunnyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Found Family, Group of Weirdos, I Promise There's Plot, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, Regular Huh?, Space Battles, Space Lads, Space Pirates, Spaceships, WayV - Freeform, it's a WayV fic, other members of nct make semi-regular appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjeno/pseuds/sunnyjeno
Summary: Kun never expected to have a full crew when he became a space traveler, but the Universe had other plans.or,The one where Kun ends up adopting a bunch of aliens and he has no idea how it happened but now they're HIS aliens, so if you try to hurt them he's going to hurt you. Also, there's pirates.





	Space Odyssey Team Go!

'Vonnath-16 ground, this is Kilo Uniform November, 1 a.u. South, request information for landing.'

 

The spaceships communication portal was silent for a few seconds, and then a clear grumble followed it. Kun could almost see the human on the other end cringe internally.

 

'Kun, for the love of god just say you’re here, you  _ know  _ you don’t need to notify us every time you enter the astronomical unit zone.' The words were harsh, but the voice wasn’t annoyed, it was fond. Of course, Taeil had been in space traffic control a long time, so Kun’s antics hardly bothered him.

 

'Now, where’s the fun in that?' Kun chuckled, steering the spaceship into the station.

 

The Moon (as in, the celestial body, not the human) had changed a lot since he had last seen it, but not the people in it. Ever since technology had made it possible to slow the aging process—something Kun hardly understood, as he wasn’t as interested in science as say, Doyoung—humanity’s pace had somehow slowed. Of course, with more time to live, there was more time to relax. Most humans stayed on Earth, but those who had interspecies relationships or just wanted to see beyond the frontier had hurried to move to the Moon. Kun’s family was a special case. His mother had been an engineer in the interstellar station, but he knew nothing of his other parent, other than the fact they had not been human.

 

He smiled kindly at the maintenance crew that watched over his ship, (a formality, really, because spaceships rarely malfunctioned anymore), and made his way over to the travel control pod. It was always interesting to see all the kinds of beings that moved about in the interstellar station, some as a resting spot, some registering to make a human colony their home, some working on research, and so forth. It seemed almost strange, that so many species found the place he called home to be worth studying, with the amount of wonders that the universe had to offer.

 

'Back so soon?' Taeyong, a Volun who had established himself on the interstellar station, greeted him. It was rare for someone from another species to settle around the Earth sector, there being much more comfortable places to live, but Taeyong had claimed the human climate soothed his nerves.

 

‘Yeah, ran into some space pirates while I was in the Terminus Phénix sector. Definitely cut the trip short.’ Kun shrugged, pulling his compartment device behind him. He’d have to get it analyzed for damage or radiation before leaving again, and made a mental note to do so.

 

Taeyong’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he trailed behind Kun, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

 

‘Pirates? I thought Terminus P. was well guarded though? How did they even get past the frontier lines?’ Taeyong questioned as Kun stepped through the purifying zone, making sure that no exterior agents entered the interior pods with him.

 

‘So thought I, but it looks like there was a breach of some kind. I think I’m staying away from the sector for a while though, I’d rather not run into problems like those again.’ 

 

Taeyong followed suit, putting on the nearly-invisible mask that allowed him to breathe in oxygen.

 

‘Wise choice. Are you staying for dinner today? Taeil said a new traveler arrived and I’m sure you’d like to meet them.’

 

‘Taeil said, huh?’ Kun teased lightly, grinning when he saw bright spots of white appear on Taeyong’s cheekbones, a Volun’s equivalent of blushing.

 

‘Oh, shut up. We just see each other a lot because our work shifts coincide. You know we are both too busy for anything like that.’ Taeyong’s spots were becoming more and more luminescent, and Kun almost felt bad for joking with him like that.

 

‘I’m kidding, I know you’ve both got other things on your minds. About dinner, I’m sure I can make some time, I haven’t scheduled any flights for tomorrow.’ 

 

‘You know, you’re strange for a human,’ Taeyong began, nearly missing Kun’s mumble of “well geez, that’s  _ one _ way to compliment me”, ‘All the human travelers I’ve met, they have some goal of wealth, of power or glory. But you’ve never spoken of such a thing.’

 

‘I just like space…’ Kun smiled. ‘Well, I’ve got to get this,’ he patted the compartment device twice, ‘checked, and then I’m going to get some rest. I’ll see you at the usual for dinner?’

 

Taeyong nodded, watching the strange human go. No matter how much he looked at the space guide for dealing with humans, it always seemed like he had something new to learn about them.

 

\--

 

‘How’s my favorite space Uber driver?’ Renjun’s hologram message barely gave Kun enough time to place down his travel bag before it started speaking.

 

‘Is there any chance of you letting the whole Uber thing die?’ Kun rolled his eyes, but the affection was clear in his voice as the hologram grinned.

 

‘No can do. You’re basically an Uber.’

‘Renjun, we weren’t even alive when Uber existed.’ Kun complained.

 

‘That’s why you must carry on with the legacy, wait, Chenle has something to say.’ Renjun’s hologram self was practically shoved away, an annoyed “Chenle!” following after him. 

 

‘Can we go on your spaceship now?’ Chenle was almost jumping from excitement.

 

‘No.’

 

‘But Kun!’

 

‘ _ But Kun!’  _ Kun imitated, in that annoying way only an older sibling can master. ‘I told you, you’re staying here until you’re old enough to make informed, adult decisions.’

 

‘Does that mean  _ I  _ can go?’ Renjun had squeezed himself next to Chenle, who was less than pleased.

 

‘Renjun, you nearly caused a Delta-05 emergency because you said “wig” to one of the Yukkuxl ambassador’s children.’ Kun rubbed the bridge of his nose at his charge’s shrug.

 

‘I don’t see why that would stop me from going with you.’

 

‘You sent someone to the medical pod because you thought they were intangible.’

 

‘A totally valid mistake, in my opinion.’

 

‘And about that royal marriage that you almost ruined?’ Renjun’s mouth opened into an incredulous “o”, and Kun had to fight back the urge to slap his hand against his face.

 

‘You weren’t supposed to find out about that!’ Renjun complained, and Kun’s eyebrow twitched just a little.

 

‘I wasn’t supposed to— _ Renjun. _ ’ Kun growled the last word, staring directly at the hologram instead of continuing to arrange things in his personal pod.

 

‘Haechan said he wouldn’t tell on me.’ A green dot appeared next to Renjun’s hologram, notifying Kun that he had an incoming call.

 

‘This conversation is not over, young man.’ Kun closed Renjun’s hologram and moved his finger next to the green dot, opening the new hologram to… Doyoung’s singular eye.

 

‘What do you want?’ Kun grumbled, having had enough of people for the day.

 

‘Are you coming to dinner at the Tae’s?’ Doyoung’s eye said.

 

‘Yes, why do you care?’ Kun narrowed his own eyes at the hologram, sure that Doyoung was planning something.

 

‘Oh, no reason. Just, you know. Anyways, bye!’

 

Kun genuinely regretted accepting the dinner invitation.

 

\--

 

Kun really, really, genuinely regretted accepting the dinner invitation. The expected peaceful evening in company of his older friends had become the manifestation of hell on the moon. Literally. Why was the room so hot?

 

‘Sorry, I’m sorry,’ Ah, yes. The traveler Taeyong had spoken to him about. A traveler from Aditayan origins, who just so happened to generate an amazing amount of heat. And in their usual place, with the beautiful water walls… well, the humidity was getting to Kun. ‘I’m seriously sorry, I don’t know why I can’t control it. I must be heating up too much.’

 

Yukhei, or Lu’cas, as he was called back home, was a youthful Aditayan with a loud rumble for a voice, and an enthusiastic energy that lighted the room. Kun would have enjoyed meeting him, had it not been for his cranky mood; Renjun and Chenle had stolen whatever time he was planning on using for his nap, and after a long travel, the noisy, moist dinner was less than fun.

 

However, Kun was not a rude man, not in the least, so he ignored his annoyance, and half-heartedly listened to Yukhei talk about his travels. It was kind of amusing, watching his expressions change so quickly, his eyes speaking of wonders to be seen.

 

‘...I’m sure Kun could use some company.’ Doyoung’s voice had alarms going off in Kun’s brain, because once the scientist spoke, there was sure to be trouble.

 

‘Oh no, no, no, I wouldn’t like to impose.’ Yukhei shook his hands in front of him, eyes wide in panic. Kun was absolutely lost.

 

‘What?’

 

‘Yukhei over here was telling us about his spaceship, it was damaged by pirates, so he had to make an emergency landing here. They couldn’t save the ship, unfortunately.’ Taeil explained to Kun, and the younger mentally thanked him for it.

 

‘Since you’re constantly complaining about how lonely the trips back are, wouldn’t it be beneficial if Yukhei became part of your crew?’ And Kun hated it, because Doyoung was making complete sense.

 

‘Seriously, I’m ok, I can work and save up for a new ship, you don’t need to accept if you don’t want to, I can—’

 

‘Sure, why not?’ Kun shrugged, pushing back the grin at the way Doyoung’s jaw fell. ‘I could always use more hands on the ship, and I’m sure you’d like to continue exploring, instead of staying here for aether knows how long.’

 

‘Seriously?’ Yukhei and Doyoung asked at the same time, and Kun nodded, taking a sip of his pop.

 

‘Seriously.’

 

‘ _ WOOOOOOOOOOOO!’  _ Yukhei punched the air enthusiastically, and the sheer shock from his actions caused them all to break into laughter.

 

Yeah, maybe Kun could really use some company.


End file.
